1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to internal combustion engines, and pertains more particularly to apparatus for actuating the valves of an internal combustion engine and to a timing mechanism associated therewith, the valve actuating apparatus automatically causing the timing mechanism to adjust the valve timing in accordance with the valve actuation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been recognized that in order to derive maximum power from an internal combustion engine the intake and exhaust valves should not open and close exactly at dead center positions of the pistons with which they are associated. It is known that an early intake valve closing is desired at low speeds, but a later closing of the intake valves is desired at higher engine speeds. Also, a later opening of the exhaust valve helps to increase the power at low speeds, but on the other hand, an earlier opening of the exhaust valve enhances the power that is needed at top speeds. At most, valve timing in the past has been a compromise between low and high-speed operation.